Alphabet Tortall
by still-unwritten-4-now
Summary: Ok, these are Random Stories to do with Tortall Couple - 26, 1 for every letter of the Alphabet. If you think i could/should change something, just tell me! ps - Read and Review! Now Complete!
1. Asked DaineNumair

**Asked (Daine/Numair)**

"But Numair," Daine pleaded as he strode forcefully down the hallway, fairy seething with rage and his black magical aura visible for anyone to see. "It wasn't his fault! No one knows we're dating!"

"He shouldn't have anyway!"

"Numair, calm down. I mean, it was harmless, and what could I have done?"

"Refused! Run! There were a number of options!"

Daine, who was fairly skipping beside him stick her foot out and tripped him. He tumbled forward, putting a hand on her shoulder and managing to bring her down as well.

"What did you do that Magelet?" He asked and he tried to stand back up but Daine was having none of it.

"Sit and stay sat!" She ordered.

Numair, smiling thinly at the words that her mother had used on him in the Divine Realms done as she ordered.

Daine got up and was slightly pained to see that he wasn't that much shorter then her sitting down then she was standing up. She pressed on anyway.

"You can't go blowing up at people or just blowing up people like you did those Spindren in the Divine Realms. Please try and be civilized. Just because I was asked to the Midwinter Ball-"

"By Perin!" Numair interrupted.

"Does not give you the right to go and kill him. I couldn't exactly say I was going with someone else because you haven't asked me yet! I had no good reason to turn him down!"

"A four letter word beginning in 'L' and rhyming with 'dove'?"

"You never asked!"

"I didn't think I needed to!"

"Just 'cause we're in love, doesn't _give_ you the right to _assume_ that I would automatically go with you! We're courting, Numair. So act like it! God's above, Numair. It's like you aren't trying! You want me to marry you, but you don't want to go through with the fun part!"

Numair, for perhaps the first time in a long time – if not his life, he was shocked into silence.

"I- I'm… I'm sorry, Daine. I really am. I should have realized."

"Yes! You should have! Now, I'm going to go pick out a dress and go and plan for the Midwinter Ball." She told him and strode off angrily.

Numair called out to her. "Daine! Wait!"

"What?" She snapped, spinning on her heel to look at him.

"If you're not busy, would you give me the privilege, no, the honor, of escorting you to the Midwinter Ball?" He asked shyly.

He took it as a yes when she flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately.


	2. Bachelor KelDom

**Bachelor (Kel/Dom)**

Kel was standing on a balcony at the Palace. It was the Midwinter Ball and she was wearing a light green silk dress that she hated – because she thought it was too revealing and too tight in the wrong places for a girl who didn't want attention from men. And it was snowing.

She loved the snow. She wished she could go outside and sit and listen to soft waltz there.

Dom, who, for the moment, was without any admirers, saw Kel and walked up behind her.

"Hey stranger," He said to her softly.

She smiled. "Hey Dom."

"Want to take a walk?"

Kel looked at Dom, who wearing shiny dress mail and a deep blue tunic that matched his eyes. She could see how he was the court bachelor – now that Roual had Buri. She could see how every lady – single or not, couldn't help but flirt with him, with his natural charm and obvious good looks.

But for this moment, he was just Dom. And, for that moment, she was just Kel. And Kel nodded.

"I think I'd like that."

Dom led her down a small path to a small courtyard, where the lights from the party upstairs could be seen, and the music still be heard.

Dom, winking at her, twirled her around, making her laugh a little.

"If you wanted to ask me to dance, you could have asked me upstairs." She told him as she sat on a bench, looking up at the sky and the snow.

Dom smiled. "I could have. But, being the new Court Bachelor, I have a reputation to uphold. Once I dance with one, I have to dance with everyone. And fiancés and husbands don't like that."

"You can see why Roual didn't like parties."

He smiled, and took her hands and twirled her again, dancing with her in the snow to his favourite waltz.

He decided, then and there, that if he could dance with Kel, in the snow at Midwinter, for the rest of his life, he would give up his title of Bachelor. Heck, he would give up bachelorhood just to see Kel smile the way she did that night, dancing with him. He wished he could make her smile that way every time he saw her, bachelor or not.

And he wished that Kel wouldn't see him as a bachelor – for he wasn't. He was already taken.

Kel just didn't know it was her.

Yet,


	3. Children JonThayet

**Children (Jon/Thayet)**

A few weeks after their fifth child, Jon was sat down by Thayet in a private meeting room.

"Now, I know you love children," she began hesitantly. "And we both know we love how to make them," Jon blushed a bit there," but I think, that after five, we can stop now."

Jon looked up at her, his eyes slightly sad.

"Not that you don't make a great father, Jon. You do, really. It's just that, I'm not as young as I once was, and Alanna said…"

"What? What did Alanna say?"

Thayet sighed. "That it would be dangerous for me to have any more."

Jon's face drained.

Thayet, wanting to get it all over and done with, placed the two necklaces on the table; both emitted a slight silver aura.

"What are those?" Jon asked, his voice now shaking.

"Well, they're anti-pregnancy charms."

"But, why are their two?"

Thayet blushed this time. "One is for me, and one is for you. I don't want to take any more chances."

Jon hesitantly picked them up.

"Which one is which?"

Thayet pointed to one. "That's my one."

Jon put the other one over his head and tucked it under his tunic. "So, no more children?"

"No more children. I know you love children, and I do too, but things aren't going to stay peaceful forever, and Five is quite a handful. I mean, the Immortals war is just winding down, and now Scanra is getting a bit shifty. I don't want to bring any more children into the world with only knowing war, death and the clean up process."

Jon nodded and took Thayet's hand. "Thank you," He told her.

"What for?" Thayet asked, very confused.

Jon guiltily pulled out a pregnancy charm out of his pocket. "I think that five is enough too," he whispered.

Thayet, instead of breaking down, or kissing her husband – as he thought she would do, laughed. She through her head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.

"No more children, hey?" She managed to get out.

"Who needs any more? I'm married to one," Jon grumbled, but was grinning as well.

"Don't you just love children?" Thayet asked him as he gently kissed her fingers.


	4. Dancing KelDom

**Dancing (Kel/Dom)**

Kel heard the thunder from the middle of the kitchens. An expression of pure elation came over her face and she rushed outside.

"Kel?" Dom asked to no one in particular as he saw her rush outside. Curious, he followed her. From a window, he saw lightning split the sky for a moment.

Outside, Kel raced from the main yard, out the gates and into the middle of a paddock before the first shower began. The heaven's opened and rain poured form above. Kel was instantly soaked. She twirled around happily as the thunder roared and the lightning danced.

"Kel! What are you doing?" Dom yelled to her.

"I guess I'm dancing!" She called back.

Dom jogged to her, his hair – now wet, dripping, sticking to his face – was falling in his eyes. He grinned and bowed formally. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely, eyebrows wiggling, blue eyes twinkling.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She replied, giggling.

He took her hands and slowly, with the rain pouring down, the thunder so loud that no sound could be heard above it, and the infrequent flash of lightning being the only light to see by, Dom slowly twirled her around and around before gently bringing her back into his arms for a dip.

As he brought her back up, the thunder paused for a second and the lightning held for a second and Dom, in the pouring rain, kissed Kel.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, Kel broke away, laughing. "Imagine what the gossips will say? In a storm in my best dress!"

"I love this dress," Came his reply and he kissed her again in the middle of a storm.

"I love the rain!" She told him.

"Makes me fearless!" He replied, and once more they started dancing once more.

(Thanks to Taylor Swifts song 'Fearless' for inspiration!)


	5. Empress KaddarKalasin

**Empress (Kaddar/Kalasin)**

In relation to everything big in her life, Kalasin regarded her coronation the hardest thing ever. Not her wedding, not her wedding night, not leaving her home, country and family. Because now, instead of being Princess Kalasin. She'd be Empress. Empress Kalasin.

Kaddar had been making weak jokes about it all week – how she had always empress-ed him. She hit him every time.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Kaddar whispered to her as they lay in their bed after lovemaking.

She nodded and shivered – with excitement or dread she did not know.

"You're going to make the best Empress anyone has ever seen."

"I could make a mean joke about that. Please don't tempt me."

"I never met the last Empress."

"No one has – your Uncle didn't keep one. The last Empress was a hundred years ago or something."

"So I'm right – you will be the best Empress anyone has ever seen."

"Only because I'll be the _only _Empress they've ever seen."

Kaddar smiled. "Don't worry love. It's all very easy. The priest will ask you a question, you answer truthfully and repeat some Old Thak and that's that. Then I say some Old Thak, we hold a scepter and walk the isle and then you're Empress and I'm Emperor and then we deal with our rebellion as one ruling force."

She shook her head. "It _sounds_ simple, but this is very different. For me. I mean, I was trained to be a Queen, not an Empress – there is quite a leap."

"Hush now. Sleep now. Tomorrow will bring what it brings. You'll do yourself no good if you're falling asleep when you should be concentrating on the priest – but knowing the priests, we'll fall asleep listening to him drone on about how this is our 'responsibility' and how this will 'define our lives' and all that."

"You aren't helping."

"Wait till you see the priest though. I mean, talk about old! His beard has cobwebs! And…" Kaddar would have kept going, but he realized that Kalasin was asleep, a small smile on her lips.

"You're going to make _me_ a very happy Emperor, just because you'll be _mine_." He whispered to her until he too fell asleep, an arm around his Empress.


	6. Flowers RoaldShinko

**Flower (Roald/Shinko)**

For Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald who were engaged, life was long and boring, attending every function, luncheon, party, dinner and brunch as their wedding loomed closer. Shinko, for one, was sick of it.

"Roald lets go shopping today," She said one morning as the couple ate breakfast together. "I'm sick of feeling like a paraded doll."

Roald, who shared similar sentiments of his Yamani fiancé (who was feeling particular outspoken that day) agreed. So half and hour later, dressed in normal, casual clothes, the pair set out for the markets.

Shinko was amazed by the stalls, all different colours and sizes, selling bright coloured trinkets. She stopped at every one and tasted something, held something, smelt something totally new and interestingly different.

Before they went back to the palace to face the music, after a long day of window shopping, Shinko stopped by a small stall selling glass pendants and jewellery.

Roald smiled at the way her face lit up the multi-coloured trinkets, not hidden by her Yamani mask. She wistfully held up a necklace with a glass rose, royal blue and fuchsia pink pendant on it to her neck, before placing it back down. She was about to walk away when Roald caught her hand.

"We've been out here all day. We could at least have something to show for it." He whispered. "How much?" he asked and gave the stall holder the required amount before attaching the rose necklace to her throat. "Call it an early wedding present."

Shinko smiled at him, put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "It's the prettiest flower you've given me yet," She told him, winking as they walked home.

From then on, every flower Shinko ever received from Roald was small, glass and could be put on a necklace.


	7. Grandchildren AlannaGeorge

**Grandchildren (Alanna/George)**

George ran through the main hall of Pirate's Swoop, a five year old under each arm and one on his shoulders.

"Faster Papoo! Faster!" Elsren, the triplet on George's shoulders cried.

"Yeah! Faster! Faster, faster, faster!" Ochobu – the sole girl – cried from under his left arm.

Myles was content to just watch the ground beneath him disappear as he dreamt of flying like his papa did.

"Don't drop them – Aly said that she didn't want them back any more dinted then they already were." Alanna told him, grinning as she lent against the doorframe.

"How dinted _were_ they when they arrived?" George asked, ducking and diving, enjoying the high-picked squeals of excitement emitted from small mouths.

"Well, Elsren had a bruise on his head from when he tried to fly like his Da. He jumped out of a tree. He was doing fine until he hit the ground,"

Elsren nodded at this. "I'm gonna jump from a higher place next time." He whispered to George, like it was a secret, making George grin.

"Ah, Ochobu had multiple bruises on her legs and some light scratches on her arms – she tried to catch Nawat's cousin and failed. Repeatedly."

Ochobu nodded. "Silly Ginnie. She's too small to be flying with _me._ I told her so and she still tried. Silly crow." Ochobu justified, clinging to George for dear life.

"But Myles, Myles didn't have any bumps brakes or bruises. He _was_ in trouble though – he stole himself into his parent's rooms to steal Aly's sparkly's."

Myles nodded. "The green ones is my favourites."

George and Alanna both laughed at this.

"Heavens, if Grandchildren were _this_ fun we should have had them first!" George exclaimed, to which Alanna heartily agreed.


	8. Home AlyNawat

**Home (Aly/Nawat)**

"Do you miss it?" Nawat asked her one day.

"Miss what?"

"Tortall?"

She smiled at him. "Do you miss being a crow?"

Nawat smiled back. "Some parts of it – like my family."

"Well, that's my answer." Aly told him, kissing his nose.

"But it's different for me! I can see my flock anytime, talk to them anytime, you can't!"

"Nawat, I don't miss my old country or my family as much as you think I do. I mean, I'll always miss the less colourful food, the familiar surroundings, and my old friends and family-"

"So you _do_ miss it," Nawat interjected.

"_But_," Aly continued as if Nawat hadn't said anything, "I won't miss my mother or my brother too much. And in comparison, the food here is nice – once you know what to look out for, and the country is interesting."

"So you're happy with your new home?"

Aly snuggled herself into Nawat's arms. "Definitely. My home is where you are."

Nawat leaned down and kissed. "Some here," he breathed.

"Why the sudden urge to ask about my homesickness?"

"Well, you have some time off coming up, and I'm not needed at the moment, so I was thinking…"

"Dangerous pastimes," Aly quipped.

"That maybe we could go and visit Tortall. But since you're so well adjusted…" Nawat continue don, ignoring her.

Aly leaned up and kissed him. "I'd love to go back and visit Tortall." She told him.

He smiled. "I get to meet Daine now." He remarked cheerfully.

Aly rolled her eyes. _So this is what happens when your past and your future collides…_ She thought to herself. _I wonder if he can meet Numair as well – that would bore him into submission._

Aly smiled then at the thought of all the different experiments Numair would want to do to Nawat, all the jargon and verbal garbage that Nawat would hear, all the history, ideology, cultural and spiritual books, scrolls and mutterings from the Great Mage.

For some reason, the thought of what Nawat would say back made her smile even wider.


	9. Impossible Woman BuriRoual

**Impossible Woman (Roual/Buri)**

Roual was pacing forwards and backwards, backwards and forwards, sitting down for less then a moment before repeating his movements. His hands were shaking and this was the only was to deal with his inner turmoil.

"Relax Roual. She'll be fine. Alanna is the best healer outside the Palace. Buri is gonna pull through," Kel told him as she sat in the other chair. He face was calm, stone like, but her fingers drumming impatiently told a different story.

"I don't see how she got to be hurt though! I mean, I though she had more sense then to go whacking off into the bush for no reason – not with all these immortals hanging around," Roual said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure she had a good reason,"

"If you hadn't found her…"

"But I did, so relax already!"

He nodded but continued pacing, making Kel sigh. Finally Alanna came out.

"How is she? Is she still alive? Oh Gods, she's not dead is she? I would know if she were dead, wouldn't I?"

"Roual! Shut. Up." Alanna told him, putting a forceful hand on his shoulders (thought it was quite a reach). "She's fine. Her memory is a bit hazy and she broke her leg and twisted her wrist – which she refuses to let me heal – but otherwise she's normal. Yes, you can go see her now."

Roual needed no second invitation. He marched over to his wife, now angry for some reason.

"Hello sweat," Buri greeted him, nonplussed for his expression.

"You impossible woman! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"And leave you? Never!"

Roual tightly hugged her – well, crushed her. "Heavens Buri, I thought I'd lost you, you impossible woman."

"Loose me? _That's_ impossible. The only I'm leaving this life is you dragging me, kicking and screaming into the Black God's realms.

"Now whose being impossible?"

"Right, sorry. I'm going to be the one doing the dragging. Knowing you, you'll want to joust Kel once more before you go."

Roual smiled and her fiercely.

"I love you, you impossible woman."

"And I love you, you close-minded man."


	10. Jacob and jemima KaddarKalasin

**Jacob and Jemima (Kaddar/Kalasin)**

Kalasin frowned at her reflection in their floor length mirror. No matter how she twisted, nor what she wore, the conspicuous bump of her belly wouldn't go away.

"Stop fussing love. This is good news. Soon, The Empire will have an heir, and we will have children, and life will be good." Kaddar told her, putting a hand on her stomach and pecking her cheek lightly.

"What of it's a girl?" She asked timidly.

"Then we'll call her Thayet," He whispered to her, kissing her neck.

"I'm serious! Can girls inherit?"

"Of course. She just can't rule solely like an Emperor. She'll have to marry – preferably a Carthaki, if you don't mind me saying." His kisses dropped lower.

She smiled and ran her finger through his hair. "Stop now. We have a dinner to attend to."

"And an announcement to make." He added, rubbing her stomach.

"Who could forget?"

"Do you want it to me a girl?" He asked her, taking her hands.

"No, I want it to be a boy. A boy should be born first."

"So there are no problems with inheritance?"

"No, so our daughter can have an older brother. Every girl should have at least one."

"I never had any siblings, and look how I turned out," He told her as they walked out of their chambers and down to the party.

"Yes, how indeed. Imagine the trouble he'll get into."

"But what shall we call him?"

"What indeed, dear Henry."

"You'd call him Henry?"

"No. What would you call him?"

"I don't know, but not Henry. Anything but that."

"Jon?"

"Jon? After you're father?"

"Well, we could call him something else. Arthur? Harry? Jake? I like Jake."

"Jacob? Emperor Jacob. I like it. A nice, strong ring to it."

"So, Emperor Jacob it is. What if it's a girl though?"

"Jemima." He said simply – it was the name of his little sister that had died after only a few days.

"Jemma for short?"

"So, Jacob and Jemima. I love our children already." He told her as he kissed her thoroughly.


	11. Kimono NealYuki

**Kimono (Neal/Yuki)**

Neal and Yuki, walking around New Hope, were a sight for sore eyes. After their wedding, they had all but turned into hermits. And from the looks of it – Kimono wearing hermits.

"Neal! What _are_ you wearing?" Kel called out.

Yuki smiled and elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Told you. Men don't wear kimonos."

"Well _this_ man does. They're comfortable." He justified weakly.

"And not purple ones, not in public."

"What's wrong with purple? I like it!"

"How do I say this nicely? Neal, in Yamani, purple means, innocence, youth and -"

"And what? I'm innocent – to a degree, and I'm definitely youthful. And…?"

Yuki smiled and whispered in his ear. Neal's face – usually so cheerful – was taken over by a look of utter horror. He practically ripped the kimono off his body and, leaving it in a huge piled, stormed inside to change.

"I hate Hate kimonos! And purple is the worst colour there is!" he hollered to everyone – whether they wanted to hear it or not. Yuki stayed behind, laughing to hard to move.

Neal strode all the way back to his and Yuki's rooms in only his loincloth – having to walk through every public place and yelling that he hated purple, and kimonos and purple kimonos.

Kel walked over to her friend. "What did you say to him?" Kel asked a still-laughing Yuki.

Yuki couldn't even stutter it out – it just caused her to laugh harder.

Kel, realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Yuki, dropped it until she remember what a purple kimono signified and started laughing as well.

"Well, isn't it all a laughing matter," Neal said to himself as he redressed. He then proceeded to through every Kimono – whether his or Yuki's out of the window.

This time, it wasn't _just_ Kel and Yuki laughing.

And Neal got a new nickname – Kimono.


	12. Love of Firsts KelDom

**Love of Firsts (Kel/Dom)**

In the years to come, both Kel and Dom, and all their friends, would look back on their youth and laugh when Dom first asked Kel if he could court her.

Kel had stuttered, blushed, before nodding and smiling at the blue-eyed Sergent.

They would laugh the first time Kel and Dom had kissed in public. Kel was in the front keep when the sentries announced that the Third Company was arriving.

Kel remembered how her breathing hitched as the gates opened and Dom raced in and fair flew over to her, jumped off his horse and kissed her so passionately that they both saw stars and everyone was clapping and cheering wildly.

Once Dom came to his senses, he stuttered and blushed until Kel leaned up and kissed him back.

Of course, the laughter would soon subside, and their friends would move the conversation off them, onto reveries and remembering of their first time in love.

But Kel and Dom would look each other in the eyes, and they'd both feel the same fizz, the same fire that burned just below the skin that they felt the first time they kissed, the first time they danced together, the first time they woke up to find the other there in their arms, the first time they ever sat up all night just talking about the future and past, the first time they ever sat up on the roof all night, counting stars. The first time they saw each other as their spouse, the first time as a parent.

The first time, really, they fell in love.

And so, they'd make their excuses and walk out of the room, holding hands, all the way up to the roof – even thought it was the middle of winter – and sit in the falling flakes, counting the colours in each others eyes, and every star that proved that their was a being out there who put another star there for every first-time in their budding and blooming romance.

That someone, somewhere (Probably a god or other divine being) wanted them, willed them to trip over like and fall into love with each other.

And in the falling flakes they'd both realize, not for the first time, but certainly not the last, that they were going to fall in love the first time they saw each other all the years ago.


	13. Maybe DaineNuamir

**Maybe (Daine/Numair)**

The first time Numair asked her to marry him; she told him a flat out 'no,' He took that as a maybe.

The second time, when she was blind drunk, she said 'yes,' before she vomited – Numair took that as a 'maybe'

The third time, when they were lovemaking, she grinned and kissed him. He took that as a maybe.

The fourth time he asked her, and she said maybe, he grinned, until she put conditions onto it.

He zoned out after that.

He waited for a long time before he asked a fifth time, getting a flat 'no', with some justification though. The war made it pretty hard to get married.

"Is that a future yes then?"

"Think of it as a future maybe," She replied.

He continued to ask her, using various techniques. Once during battle, once at a party, once while swimming, once while saving. There wasn't nothing that he hadn't tried.

When she tiredly replied yes – completely sober – he demanded it in writing before witnesses.

The wedding plans took off after that declaration, with Numair boasting it to all and sundry that he and Daine were going to get married.

The flowers were gorgeous, that day. The sky a perfect blue. Everyone had shown up, from the King and Queen, to Daine's parents (It was Midsummer) to Kitten (who was flower girl – well, dragonet).

The music played and Daine, in a beautiful white gown, complete with lace veil, made her way down the aisle.

The priest was just getting started, and Numair had just agreed to be Daine's lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, for as long as they both shall live.

The priest then turned and asked Daine the same question. Her eyes filled up with tears and she replied. "Wait a moment. After this immortal attack."

The priest, who had never received this answer before, looked flabbergasted.

Numair just laughed as Daine called for everyone to battle stations.

Daine was about to rush off, when Numair grabbed her hand.

"Numair?" She asked.

"Will you marry me? Again?"

"At Midwinter. Maybe." And Numair kissed, her, for that was as good as yes to him.


	14. Nestlings AlyNawat

**Nestlings (Aly/Nawat)**

Aly wistfully watched as her children – now aged 10 – went and visited their grandparents for the first time without her.

"Don't worry sweet," Nawat crooned in her ear. "My flock will watch over them."

"But they're still nestlings," She whispered, turning and hugging her husband.

"All nestlings must test their wings."

"I would rather they didn't – not just yet."

"And when _would_ you let them test their wings?"

"When they're 16 and driving us batty."

"You'll still think they're too young then. Relax. They'll be fine. Do you want a bug to eat? They're relaxing."

Despite herself, Aly smiled. "Thank you but no. I've told – numerous times – that I don't like bugs."

"A new sparkly perhaps? One of your castle spies told me which ones you like," he tempted.

"What colour is the sparkly?"

"Well, it's more shiny then sparkly. It's a shiny black, like that satin you wear to Dove's parties that is all smooth."

"How big?"

"The size of a thumbnail."

"Can I see it?' She asked, almost shyly.

"Will it make you feel better?"

She gave him a face.

"Will it make you _pretend_ to be better?" He amended.

She smiled and nodded.

Nawat pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Aly. She smiled in anticipation and opened the box.

She gasped at the perfect black pearl inside. "Oh Nawat! It's gorgeous!"

"Then I'll get you one everything the nestlings test their wings. You can make a necklace then."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you,"


	15. Of JonThayet

**Of (Jonathon/Thayet)**

"Jonathon Contè! How dare you! How dare you let them do this!" Thayet raged.

"Let them do what?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. I _will_ tell you that you're not sleeping in our chambers until you fix it!"

"Thayet love, I can't fix it until you tell me what I've done wrong _this_ time."

"No!"

"A clue?"

"No."

"A hint?"

"No."

"A starting point?"

"No!"

"A person?"

"No!"

"So an animal?"

"Funny, no!"

"Vegetable or mineral?"

"NO!"

"A name? A letter? A word?"

"No, no and no."

"I give up," he said exasperatedly.

"Good!" Thayet yelled.

"Good." He yelled back

"Fine!"

"Fine. Oh and love?" Jon said in an over-sweet voice.

"What?" Thayet growled.

"I thought, that after all these years, you'd remember I'm Jonathon _of_ Contè. _Of_."

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!" He called as Thayet stormed out. "I love that woman," He whispered to himself before he rang a small bell. "Get my Gary. I need to know what I've done now." He told the secretary.

_You'd think that after 5 children and umpteen years of marriage, she would remember that I, and she, am _of_ Contè. The 'of' is very important._


	16. Protective DaineNumair

**Protective (Daine/Numair)**

As the summer progressed, Daine's lessons became shorter and shorter, nearer the trees by the lake, and more long conversations then actual lessons.

Daine lay by the waters edge, absently twirling her fingers in the water. Numair sat against a tree, almost dozing.

"Numair, can we go swimming?" Daine asked suddenly, breaking the temporary lull in conversation.

"Magelet, as much as I'd love to, and as hot as it is I must decline."

"Why?"

"Firstly, this is supposed to be a lesson,"

"You aren't doing much teaching,"

"Secondly, we don't have any spare clothes."

"We'd dry out in ten minutes."

"Thirdly, my hair would get frizzy."

"And mine hasn't?"

"Your frizz works for you. Mine looks like something died in it."

Daine sighed once more. "I bet if I asked Page Nealan of Queenscove he'd go with me. He doesn't care the _least_ about his hair. You remember Nealan? Tall, toned with the gorgeous green eyes?"

Numair visibly glowered. "Let's go swimming. I'm sure _Nealan_," he said the name as if it was a curse, "is busy. We wouldn't want to impose."

Daine giggled. "But this is supposed to be a lesson,"

"You aren't exactly learning,"

"And we don't have any spare clothes,"

"We'll dry out eventually,"

"What about your hair?"

"I think I can survive with my frizz for a little,"

Daine laughed and jumped into the water. "I love it when you go all over-protective," She told him once he was in the water."

He smiled and splashed her. _Only because I have something very precious to protect,_ he thought to himself. _Only _you_ don't realize it yet. I love you, Magelet._


	17. Quote RoaldShinko

**Quote (Roald/Shinko)**

For a newly married couple, a royal couple, Roald and Shinko got along very well. They knew each other's faults and flaws, their strengths and qualities, their differences, their independences, and, perhaps most importantly, they knew how to annoy each other to no end.

"Roald, what are you dong?" Shinko would say in a teasing way, to which Roald would reply,

"Kingly stuff, dear,"

"But you're not a king,"

"Not yet,"

"Then come and do princely things with me,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO! Shinko please! Go and play with Daine."

"But Daine's with Numair right now."

"Then go and play with your horse!"

"I don't want to. I want to play with you."

"You sound like a five year old." He told her in a tired voice.

"You sound like a five year old," she repeated tauntingly.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Shinko,"

"Shinko,"

"Please!"

"Please!"

Roald growled. "You're infuriating! Go do something without me!"

"Go do something without me,"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Shinko,"

"Yes?"

"I hate you,"

"I'll quote you on that later," She teased, skipping out of his office.

Roald grinned and raced after her. "No you won't!" He told her, tickling her.

"Says who?"

"Says who?"

"I hate you," she quoted, kissing him on the nose.

"Love you too sweetheart, love you too." Roald cooed in her ear.


	18. Remember RoualBuri

**Remember (Buri/Roual) **

Buri and Roual were reclining under a tree as they watched their two squads (And Roual's former-squire) beat the living daylights out of each other.

Every now and then, they'd see Evin and Miri exchange certain glances, and Kel and Dom would always end up in the same partnerships, in close contact, giving each other certain touches.

Buri shook her head. "Were we ever like that?" She asked her new husband in a soft voice so that only he could hear.

"Like what? All touchy-feely, I-have-to-look-at-you-right-this-instance-else-I'll-die kind of stuff?"

Buri smiled and nodded.

"I don't think we ever stopped. We were just better at hiding it. Kids In love these days – they think that the whole world revolves around them."

"And where does it revolve?"

"Us." He replied simply, but with a confidence that secretly shook Buri.

"Do you think they'll end up together?"

"Who?"

"Dom and Kel, Evin and Miri,"

"Well we did and we ignored our feelings for years. At least they're acknowledging them early."

"Remember when all our friends were getting married? Alanna, Jon and Thayet,"

Roual smiled and squeezed his wife's hand. "I remember you saying that people in love are stupid."

"I remember you blushing madly."

"Well, I was in love with you. What else could I have done with you renouncing it?"

Buri smiled. "I don't know. It seems so long ago. Now all our friends have kids who are married and expecting grandkids – those who aren't there already."

"Do you want kids?"

"Not in the motherly sort of way. I have my Riders. You?"

"I have the Own – they're worse then kids – they can actually think."

"Yeah, I guess we don't need kids. I mean, once Kel and Dom have kids, you'll be a grandfather, same thing for Miri and Evin."

"And I'll call you grandma, and ask you to help me up the stairs."

"I'll remember that."

"You remember everything." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck, pecking it lightly.


	19. Shock KelDom

**Shock (Kel/Dom)**

Dom wasn't happy. In fact, he was fair irritable, cranky and cross.

"You cantankerous thing," Neal scolded him – again – after Dom fairly pushed him out of his way.

"Stop with the big words Neal. I need word."

"I'm sure Kel is fine wherever she is Dom. Really, you've never been this over-protective, nor worried about her before."

"Neal dear, Dom has always been close to her when she fighting. He can't be now." Yuki put in meekly.

"You're right. But this is the second time – and Dom didn't react like this. He stayed, well, sane."

"I'm still here you know!" Dom thundered.

"Well, care to explain your behaviour?" Neal demanded.

"It's different this time!"

"Why is it different?"

"She's Pregnant!" Dom yelled.

Neal was shocked into silence. "Pregnant?" He emitted weakly.

"Yes, pregnant. You know, having my child?"

"But, you're not even married yet!" Neal exclaimed.

"Why the hell do you think I'm worried about her? No one else knows! We're going to get married as soon as she gets back, so that way she still has her honour!"

Neal thought for a moment. "I'll send word out for her," He told his cousin firmly.

"No need. I'm already here. Really Dom, you'd think that a little time away and you–" She was cut off mid-sentence by Dom's frenzied Kiss.

His hands traced her face before gently laying on her belly. "Welcome home." He whispered.

"That was a shock. I haven't been greeted like that before."

"You've never been pregnant before."

"And the way they just calmly talk about it as if it's the most natural thing in the world!" Neal exploded.

Kel cocked her hip and raised a brow. "Neal, I thought you of all people should know that it is."

Neal stared in utter shock at his best friend. What happened to his Yamani Lump? His stone? She was turning out – dare he say it – like him and Dom every day.

He sighed. "Welcome to the Family. You fit in now." He said sadly before turning to Dom. "You're telling Kel's mother – let's hope she doesn't die of Shock!"

"The only person who is going to die of shock is you – my mother told me it was alright when I was sixteen." Kel told him calmly.

_That_ was when Neal feinted.


	20. Twins AlannaGeorge

**Alphabet One-shots of Tortall Couples/Friendships**

(In no particular order –alphabetically or chronologically.)

Couples:

Alanna/George

Daine/Numair

Yuki/Neal

Kel/Dom

Buri/Roaul

Roald/ Shinko

Jon/Thayet

Kaddar/Kalasin

**Twins (Alanna/George)**

Alanna and George sat, intently watching Duke Baird as he streamed his gift over Alanna's stomach.

"I don't see _why_ you needed _me_." Baird said exasperatedly. "With your Sight George, and Alanna's Gift, you should be able to determine sex the baby accurately."

"We need an objective opinion." George said slyly.

Baird raised a brow. "How much?" He enquired.

Alanna and George both put on the same innocent expression and replied in complete unison, "Whatever do you mean?"

The stream of magic stopped. "I'm not stupid. I know George won 10 gold nobles with the last one – he crowed for weeks. How much this time?" And wipe those expressions off your faces. You look like five year olds who got caught stealing the chocolate cake."

Baird stared at them, and Alanna was the first to give in to his green eyes. "20 gold – girl for me, and a boy for George."

Baird nodded in satisfaction. "Why the big leap from last time?"

"With my gift, I see a girl -" Alanna began.

"But with my Sight I see a boy. Raises the stakes a little."

Baird shook his head in mock-disgust but his grin gave him away. "Want the diagnosis?" He asked. Both parents nodded eagerly. "Twins." He announced happily.

"Twins?" The two parents repeated in unison.

"A boy and a girl. So who gets the money?"

"No one – not until we see who is born first." George said glumly, feeling cheated out of 40 gold nobles.

"See you in seven months then." Baird said as he all but shoved the parents out of his office, smiling as he heard the argument begin, one that would keep the whole palace talking – no doubt – for the next seven months.

He loved twins.


	21. Universe NealYuki

**Universe (Neal/Yuki)**

Life at New Hope was interesting, with the war winding down, and New Hope becoming more town then fort.

Neal and Yuki were comfortable there, and Kel had all but given the reins to Neal while she rode off with his Cousin and the Third Company.

Yuki thought the whole thing was delightful, as she detested Corus for some unknown reason to her or Neal, and Neal disliked Court – he had spent the first 19 years of his life there – he wasn't about to go back.

So New Hope became their home.

Yuki and Neal however, didn't spend their days indoors, not at the infirmary, or in their rooms or piled under paper work. In the day, they had walls to reconstruct, fences to move, farmland to create, forests to recreate.

At night, after the evening meal, both Yuki and Neal left at the same time. Not to go to their rooms, or their respective work places, nor paper-filled desks.

They went outside, to the hill that was to stay where it was, as it was.

A while ago they had discovered a small glade, where they could lay together and watch the stars, giving each other the names of the different constellations from their home countries, and the ones they had in common.

Neal had proposed there.

"Why here?" Yuki asked, after she had accepted.

"Because, we can see the stars,"

"That's all?"

"It's a symbol."

"A symbol? What symbol?"

"Well, what are stars part of?"

"The sky?"

"The Universe."

"The Universe? How are stars a symbol of the Universe?"

"They're not. Here we can see the stars that make up the Universe."

"And that's the symbol,"

Neal nodded.

"Symbol of what?"

"Of how we are now part of one Universe. Together."

"Together?"

"Together, we are one universe. Yuki, you _are_ my universe."

Yuki kissed him then. "You're my Universe too."


	22. Visions DaineNumair

**Visions (Daine/Numair)**

Numair believed in a lot of things. In all his 30+ years as a mage, he had seen a lot of weird, wacky and fantastical things that kept his mind wide open.

He'd seen dragons, giants, unicorns, flying horses, flying monkeys, basilisks, skinners, Coldfangs, centaurs, Stormwings – you name, he's send it, fought it and lived to talk about it. He's met Gods, Goddesses, Sprites, spirits, animal gods and – most importantly – he fell in love with a demi-goddess.

But when he started having visions of the future – something that he had never been able to do (though not for lack of trying) – he prepared himself for the worse.

Surprisingly enough, the visions weren't all bad – he saw that he would have 2 healthy sons – but all of them involved Daine in some sort of trouble or pain. The worst vision was the one where he saw Daine being snatched away by a centaur and him being powerless to stop it.

Daine saw him staring at the pool of water, eyes unblinking and tears rolling down his face. She'd spent enough time around mages to know a trance when she saw one, and she sat and waited for Numair to snap out of it.

Once she saw him blink, she moved close to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Numair, instead of answering, simply grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Goddess Magelet, I thought I'd lost you," he murmured in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere – not without you. Even if the Great God's want to have a chat, you're coming along."

He nodded content just to hear her voice, just to hold her.

"So what did you see?" She asked.

"Enough to know that you're never going near a Centaur as long as I'm alive."

"I love you, you over-protective bear of a mage."

"Bear of a mage? I'll have you know that…"

"You're the tallest man – mage or not – at court. You're hairy, you're mine. You're a bear."

"Could be worse,"

"Yeah, you could have a nickname."

"Like what?"

"Well, if your visions haven't shown you anything, I won't ruin the surprise."

After that, Numair couldn't and didn't see any more visions in the water – though not for lack of trying.


	23. Whisper my Name RoalBuri

**Whisper my Name (Roual/Buri)**

Roual and Buri sat with the Third Company, the Seventeenth Riders and Kel (with all her animals) around the bonfire. Kel and Dom were holding hands beneath a blanket, with Kel's head on Dom's shoulder, and Dom's head on hers.

Some of the Third Company boys had put sticks into the fire; only to drawn them out and burn each others arms with them.

Some of the Riders were doing the same thing, but on the Third Company.

Roual sighed against Buri who was leaning against his chest.

"What?' Buri asked a smile in her voice.

"Do young people always have so much energy?"

"Yes Grandpa. They stay up till all hours of the night. Just like us."

Roual and Buri chuckled at this – mostly because it was true.

About an hour later, the couples, Dom and Kel, Evin and Miri and others all moved off to their respective tents (only to join their partners in a few moments) and the single ones, tired out from a days pranking also went off to bed.

Roual and Buri (who was asleep) stayed outside next to the dwindling fire.

Roual was running his finger absently through Buri's hair as she curled up on his lap, watching the embers grow dimmer and dimmer.

He lent down and whispered, "I love you," into Buri's ear.

Buri, though she was fast asleep, rolled slightly and smiled up at him, as though her tired brain could register his words.

Roual grinned at this, picked her up and took her to his tent.

He was about half way when a bleary eyed Buri looked up. "Hello Roual," She whispered.

He grinned and kissed her nose. "Hello." He whispered back.

She grinned at him, and closed her eyes, falling instantly asleep.

"I love you, Roual," She whispered as she drifted back into the land of nod.

"Love you too, Buri," and that night, as they lay together, he realized that his favourite sound wasn't the bells of peace, or a waterfall or complete silence – it was Buri, the love of his life, whisper _his_ name.


	24. Xavier AlannaGeorge

**Xavier (Alanna/George)**

"No," Alanna replied, not believing her eyes.

"Yes," George replied, hugging her close.

"No!" Alanna exclaimed, her eyes twinkling as she turned to her husband.

"Yes!" George replied with the same enthusiasm

"But how did you? When did you? How did you?"

"Well, let's just say that you're husband – old and decrepit at it is – is still very good at negotiating, particularly with out daughter."

"But Aly swore –"

"Aly swore that she wouldn't let him out her sight. And he's not. She can use him – using her Sight."

"You didn't ask her, did you?" Alanna asked flatly.

"O ye of little faith." George replied.

"When Aly blows up I'm going to blame you."

"Well, enjoy your Grandson while you can. Xavier will have to go back to Aly soon."

Alanna, smiling at the baby boy, who had striking purple eyes (a throw-back to her) and jet black hair – like her father, wiggled a finger into his tiny hands.

Xavier thought this was great fun, and began sucking on it. Alanna grinned and cooed to him.

"And who says that we lost our touch?" George asked simply.

"He's the prettiest baby I ever saw – including our own. Though, Thom did cut it close."

"Only because you had nothing to compare him to."

"I remember Jon having a few kids."

"Jon always had a few kids. Now, are you going to play with him, or argue with me?"

Alanna, after planting a kiss on her husband's nose, returned her full attention back to the baby.

"Xavier. You're a very pretty baby. Yes you are, yes you are!"

George smiled and slipped out of the room to where Aly was.

"Thank you," He told her simply."

"Mother deserves some time to be with him." Aly replied, smiling at her Da.

"I wonder if he'll call me Papoo too." George wondered aloud. HE wasn't sure where the name had some from, but he liked it.

"I'm sure he will," Aly agreed.

"Hey Aly, a question,"

"Anything,"

"Where did you get the name 'Xavier' from anyway?"

Aly smiled "Keep up with the times, Da."

George smiled, but always wondered.


	25. You JonThayet

**You (Jonathon/Thayet)**

Thayet was utterly tired of the war. Whether she was on a Yamani War barge, at the Swoop with George and Myles or on Patrol with her Riders, she hated it – not just because of the death, nor the destruction, nor the loss. Rather, it was the absence – the absence of her love, Jon.

Oh, she knew that Jon was fine, at the top of a castle somewhere, probably with a knight (Alanna, Gary or Roual usually) or Mage (Daine, Numair or Tkaa) and was probably using the Dominion Jewel.

She knew that he was safe. She knew that her Children were safe.

But that didn't stop her worrying.

Daine and Numair were together – as friends and fellow mages in their own right.

Alanna and George got to see each other regularly unless Alanna had to be on the front line.

Roual and Buri, who were great friends (and lovers), were usually together.

But she and Jon never were. She hadn't seen his face, or heard his voice, or felt his touch or smelt his unique smell of horse and expensive cologne or tasted his kisses in months.

She was missing her husband.

She read every letter over and over until she could recite each one to you – backwards. She read every report to her by him on the different battlefronts where he had been and who he had been with and who they knew had died – until she could recall up any piece of information out of any of those reports at random and quote it to you word for word.

With every messenger she passed, every knight or mage, she asked about him until they would shake a head at her from a distance.

She was in a state of depression when she got the letter – well, orders – from the Capital. She was wanted back home urgently.

Her horse couldn't go fast enough. Jon was waiting for her in the yard, an unreadable expression of love, angst and relief on his face.

She jumped off the horse and ran to him. He grabbed her waist and twirled her around before kissing her passionately, right there and then, in full public view. They kissed until their worlds spun, and whoops of joy and whistles rang out from everywhere.

"What was so urgent?" Thayet whispered to him once they stopped to breathe.

"You," he replied and once more, they kissed again.


	26. Zoo AlyNawat

**Zoo (Aly/Nawat)**

The day that Aly took Nawat to the Royal Zoo was a day that everyone remembered.

Nawat insisted on talking to every creature that was there, on testing their food, their water and how they were treated. It reminded Aly of taking a walk with her Aunt Daine, who done exactly the same thing.

She wondered, while Nawat was busy conversing with a Tortallian Squirrel, how Nawat and Daine would get along if they ever met – Nawat, being part crow, and Daine, being part everything else. She supposed that they would either get along tremendously, and she would have to claw Nawat away from her, or that they would hate each other, in which would result in an awkward silence.

Nawat moved along, and Aly did too.

Daine got along with everyone – why would Nawat be any different? Onua, the Riders Horse-mistress, was horse-hearted, as was Stephan. Perhaps Nawat was like that – Crow-hearted. Except for the feathers under his skin, his tendency to eat anything bug-like and his natural craving for sparkly or shiny objects.

Daine wasn't like that.

Daine was, well, a normal human. She didn't eat bugs, nor crave sparkly's (Any more then a normal woman does) and her skin was perfectly normal.

Aly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that Nawat had to peck her cheek for her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Who is this Daine I keep hearing about? All of your Tortallian animals keep saying that I sound like Daine, but not like Daine. Who is Daine? Was she once an animal like me?"

Aly smiled. Only Nawat could ask something as simple, that could only be answered difficulty.

"Nawat, you know how some of your flock change from being crow to being human?" Nawat nodded eagerly. "Well, Daine, though she was born human, can change into any animal – except an immortal – and can talk to any animal."

Nawat looked at her as if she had a purple ear.

"So, she is a god? A goddess?"

"A demi-goddess, in her own right. But she is just Aunt Daine to me."

"And she has a whole Zoo inside her?" He asked her seriously.

Aly laughed at this. "Something like that, Nawat."

"I would very much like to meet this Aunt Daine."

Aly smiled. "It would definitely be interesting." She replied.


End file.
